Months On The Station
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots about the Trolls and their "free time" on the station - Major Karezi. Takes place during Act 5 (which I am on; no spoilers). Please read first page author's note. UNBETA'D *I FINISHED HOMESTUCK: 4/14/2016 - 7/28/2016*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So, I've recently joined a new fandom.

Obviously I'm "Homestuck Trash" now.

So, anyways, this is a one-shot series for my OTP, Karezi (Karkat X Terezi). I ship them as Redrom/Matsprit(s); below will be a list of ships I may hint at or am okay with. I'll also give an overview for a few sketch ideas.

NOTE: My main fanfic, _Sacrifice_ , comes before anything else on my profile, including this.

Okay, so all stories will border being slight AUs; they take place on the station where the Trolls are trapped, but before Gamzee's …. Thing let's say. (I AM ON ACT 5-ACT 2 SO NO SPOILERS PLEASE!) ( **SPOILER Alert** : I am aware that Kar and Rezi don't get together in the end, but they also aren't really in any official relationships, I was told. So, since they are cannon for the most part throughout HS - even though they aren't _together_ per se - I may write more after I finish HS and have them "make up."

 **Here's my favourite characters:**

Human: John Egbert

Troll: Karkat Vantas

Humanship: Dave Strider X Jade Harely (They were almost my OTP)

Trollship: Karezi (Karkat Vantas X Terezi Pyrope) (OTP FOR LIFE)

HumanXTrollship: JohnVrisk (John Egbert X Vriska)

 **SHIPS:(Subject to addition/change)**

 _ **Matesprits/Redrom**_

Karezi (OTP)

Aradia X Sollux

 _ **Blackrom/Kismesis**_

Karkat with himself (not really but it is hilarious)

Aradiabot X Equius

 _ **Auspistice/"Love Triangle"**_

Karezi with Dave thrown in (because then Dave causes tension but later ends up with Jade)

 _ **Morials/Bestest Friends**_

Gamzee and Karkat

Kanaya and Karkat

Equius and Nepeta

 **WORKS IN PROGRESS/DESIGN:**

 _Dance_ (The female Trolls bored out of their minds - and introduced to human music - decide to have everyone join in on a fun time. Karezi)

 _Flush_ (Terezi bothers Karkat at his computer [title will probably change, because I'm imagining him blushing or something]. Karezi)

 _Giggle_ (Everyone knew that Terezi cackled, but no one had had the chance to hear Karkat's laugh. Karezi)


	2. Dance

**A/N: Omigsh I can't believe I wrote this. I mean, I love Karezi, but Homestuck is so** _ **Unbelievably**_ **well-thought out that I'm like "what's this fannon crap I'm coming up with?" Oh well; I love Karezi, and will ALWAYS ship them. As Matesprits, may I add.**

 **So, I personally don't curse, nor do I enjoy it. So the 'F'-word will be substituted with 'Eff' (since they actually use frick/freaking quite often). I may put the more minor ones in.**

 **Just saw Cascade 0-o. It, along with John's godtiering video, and the one right before Karkat gives Gamzee the shoosh-pats are my favs so far. I'm on Act 6, really excited but kinda dying too ^-^.**

 **(Note: I started this the day after HS ended - so April 14,2016 - and started Act 6 yesterday - May 22, 2016. I read somewhat fast - at least when my Itouch is working or there's a Copu available.)**

 **Will take simple prompts. (Headcannons I may explore: Karkat has depression, while most trolls just have a little self-loathing/angsty personalities. No one knows what Karkat's laugh sounds like - Terezi and maybe a few others find out he giggles.)**

 ***THE SONG PLAYING IS 'GONE' BY JR JR* "Cluster" is a MADE-UP term to refer to an Alternian week, which I made eight days long.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **We just went over this; I am writing Fannon, fictional work. Although I wish for my OTP to be forever, I have it on good authority they don't end up so :/. Me no own Homestuck.**

 _Dance_

It was another dreary day in the void, the gray walls seeming duller and closer than usual.

It had been fairly subdued the last few days, as they trolled the human-kids and tried to figure out what the hell they were doing. Karkat's plan may have been "stupid", but they would be even _more_ bored without it.

Karkat sat at his station, insulting one of the humans. He tried not to turn around at hearing a soft cackle from Terezi. _Damn, stupid, Strider_. He grit his teeth when he heard her laugh a little louder, and tried to direct his hate back towards John. But it always looped back to himself.

After all, 'no one hates Karkat more than Karkat'.

At least that's what the other eleven idiots muttered amongst themselves. _Bastards_.

A different sound cut through, this time a mirthful purr not-quite a giggle. This time he did glance over his shoulder, finding Terezi and Nepeta sharing in some kind of _joke_. He narrowed his eyes and muttered something under his breath ( _"Effing, roleplaying…"_ ), then turned back to hunch over his keyboard and 'yell' at John some more.

A future version of himself posted another memo. A past version logged on.

 _Gogdammit!_

On the other side of the room, Terezi whispered to Nepeta, "So, everything's almost ready?"

Nepeta purred behind her hands, round cat-eyes shining with excitement. "Yep! Everyfangs in place! This'll be so _fun_!"

Terezi cackled. " 'Purrcisely', as you would say." They shared another laugh before parting to round up the other female trolls.

A few days before hand had found Vriska, Terezi, Feferi, Nepeta, Aradia-bot, and Kanaya together, bored out of their minds. Karkat and co. were too busy trolling, Sollux was doing _something_ on the computer, and Gamzee was, well … being Gamzee. How they ended up together Gog knows, but they were, and were having a … somewhat civil conversation.

At least for their standards.

"If I have to go one more _dam_ cluster* just sitting here trolling the humans, I am going to _explode_."

"Wouldn't that be a favor? AhahahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut it, Pyrope."

"Make me, Serket."

"Both of you be quiet," Kanaya sighed. "Now is not an ideal time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Now, back to our earlier topic: What are we going to do to alleviate our boredom?" She asked, spreading her hands apart in a ' _give me suggestions_ ' posture.

"Are … are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we be purrpearing fur our doom?"

Feferi looked at Nepeta, smiling broadly. "There's time for that later~ ! We can fin in some fu~n! Glub!"

"Princess is right," Vriska growled. "We may not even make it to that; I'm ready to kill everyone on board this gog-forsaken meteor _because it's so effing boring!_ Any suggestions?"

"Oh! Ooh, ooh! Pick me! _Pick me!_ " Nepeta squealed, bouncing up and down. An idea had slipped into her head and it was just so _purrfect_!

"Nepeta," Aradia said in her echo-y voice.

"The Jade-human showed me some of her peoples' music! Maybe we can have a purrty; with dancing!"

Vriska pulled a face. "Next suggestion, _pleaaaaaaaase._ "

"Wait," Terezi held out a hand, then put it to her chin in thought. A smirk crossed her features, following a devious thought. "That may not be a bad idea. No one _has_ to dance. There'll be food, and drink - but none of Gamz's 'Faygo' crap. I'm sure most of the guys'll agree to it. And if not … well, we can change their minds." Her face morphed into a wicked grin and sniggered.

After a few further arguments between Vriska and Terezi, with the occasional comment from the other four trolls, they eventually agreed to have some sort of party. It would be a good distraction from their ever-looming doom, and hey - who doesn't want to have a little fun before they all die?

So Aradia and Nepeta searched music on some human application called _YouTube_ (such a stupid name), while the others worked on food and decorations.

After telling the others their plan with only (minor) objections from most of them, they began to help too. They had found colored scraps of fabric in various chests and used those for streamers; Nepeta standing on Equius' shoulders to hang them around. Gamzee hid some faygo under the snack table, where Kanaya and Eridan put some foodstuffs they had mysteriously conjured. The music was set up with Sollux's reluctant help, made less reluctant when Aradia helped him. Soon everything and everyone was ready to go.

Well, almost everyone.

They had already started up some of the music, simple background stuff they could filter out with conversation so that they could relax and enjoy themselves. So that they could feel normal ( _as close as they had to normal, anyways_ ). After a bit, Terezi noticed something missing. A sound. A presence. She sniffed around, and right enough, there he was.

Karkat was still at his computer.

She gave a frustrated sigh. She knew this wasn't his thing, but he wasn't going to ruin her fun, dammit. Terezi marched over to him, and - timing being just right - the actual "dance music" started up.

She passed Nepeta, who was laughing as she stole a frustrated Equius away from a smug Sollux, who had asked Aradia to dance. Eridan tried to get Feferi's attention, but she just laughed and grabbed a shy Tavros' hand. He looked imploringly to Vriska, who leaned against a wall with her arms crossed, but the glare she sent him made Eridan drop his gaze and scoot away quickly.

Terezi grabbed one of Karkat's arms, and pulled him out of his swivel chair, saying, "C'mon KK; you're dancing with me."

He tried to hang onto the desk, but it slipped out of his grasp. "Wait - No! Terezi! Like hell!" She ignored him and pulled him to where the others were, some dancing separate but together, and others alone. When she stopped yanking on his arm, the momentum made him lean forward. He caught himself before he could fall and hissed, " _Rezi; I don't know how to dance!_ "

She merely grinned at him. "Then I'll have to teach you."

Terezi grabbed his left hand with her right, twining their fingers so that their hands met palm-to-palm, then she slipped her other hand onto his shoulder. As she started to move, he quickly slipped his free hand onto her hip.

She began swaying and bouncing to the beat, laughing obnoxiously the whole time. Karkat grit his teeth and grimaced, watching their feet the whole time lest he trip.

"Karkat." He looked up, seeing her smile scathingly. "You're too stiff. Loosen up a little. You're not gonna trip, dummy."

He opened his mouth to retort, but snapped it shut and crinkled his brow instead, glancing down one last time before keeping his eyes trained on Terezi's face.

He tried loosening up a little, and they moved more fluidly. Though they were linked like in a human waltz, they moved at a faster pace, and moved a little differently.

Seeing Terezi smiling and laughing, Karkat couldn't stop a little sharp-toothed grin from ghosting his face. And although he wouldn't admit it, not even on pain of death, he was actually enjoying himself.

The words filtered through a little.

 _Finaly;_

 _I can see the light through the leaves._

 _But it's all gone._

 _But it's all gone…_

He twirled her as the song came to an end and she laughed as she spun, but on the way back around she stumbled a little. Luckily, she fell towards Karkat and he caught her against his chest. She looked up at him, her grin reflecting his own.

"What was that about not tripping?" He breathed.

She swatted his shoulder. "Oh, shut it."

 **END**


	3. Note

_**IMPORTANT:**_

MOTS means 'Months On The Station'

YOAS means 'Years On A Ship' (the three year period)

AU means 'Alternate Universe' (i.e. Humanstuck, Trollstuck, Speciesstuck [swapping species], etc.)

UA means 'Universe Alterations (So same setting with minor changes; i.e. Gamzee was never sober and was acting. Not my idea, BTW)

Pre-Sgrub/Sburb means exactly what you think

Post-Sgrub/Sburb means exactly what you think.


	4. YOAS Fear pt1

**A/N:**

 **(4/14/2016 - 7/28/2016 was my run of Homestuck)**

 **Holy crap, 'Silhouettes' by 'Of Monsters And Men' just came on and it works perfect for the events at the end of Cascade (Y'know, with the trolls on the meteor after the whole Gamzee escapade). Ugh, I'm such a Karezi fan (obviously).**

 **This is one of three one-shots that will appear, circling a headcannon I have about two scars Karkat may have, as well as my idea that he has actual depression, although I didn't go about it the way I wanted to (I have it to a lesser degree than most, so I'm okay). I also have a headcannon that may be expressed later - which will have to deal with him hiding his blood color on Alternia.**

 **I'm not that pleased with this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Homestuck is Andrew Hussie's, The Destroyer Of Ships.**

 _YOAS: Fear pt.1_

His room was dimly lit, as the meteor had just started to shift into 'night mode'. Back on Alternia he'd have called it _moons' dawn_. On Earth they'd have called such a lighting _twilight_.

He stood in front of one of those tall, wall-mirrors, hesitant. He didn't really want to see reminders of his past, but it was a compelling need all the same. Some sick, twisted part of him _wanted_ to remember, _wanted_ him to feel bad - even if he didn't really want to. Much like one drawn to the sick or macabre, he had an addiction to remembering his pain or dwelling on his failures, and any efforts to stave it off were almost futile. A human, after much thought and deduction, would suggest that he was depressed - a troll would deem him further as a freak.

Karkat sighed, then gripped the edge of his heavy sweatshirt, yellow claws glowing against the dark fabric. He began to pull it up, hesitated once more when it had passed above his gray abdomen, then continued to take it off with a growled curse ( _"- it"_ ), yanking it so his head would slip through the turtleneck. He let it drop to the floor with a soft _plop_.

He stared at his reflection, and it stared back; on his ribs, angled, were the scars that all trolls had. A total of four, semi-long lines (two on each side) were where his grub-legs had been. These scars had the faintest red coloration to them, rather than the pale slate-white his other scars were. He was sure Terezi's were teal-tinted, Kanaya's jadish, Gamzee's pale purple…

And the stupid humans didn't really go through a grub phase, apparently.

Nook-whiffing weirdos.

There were a few other scars littering his gray torso, thin, delicate, and almost white. These were courtesy of the game, scrapes indicating narrowly dodged claws and fangs. He wasn't a super fit troll, like Equius, though he did have _some_ muscle. He was built more slender (even if he wasn't that tall) and speed was more his game than brute force, which helped him avoid any more tears in his flesh.

The largest scar from the game was from _their_ ( _his_ ) Jack Noir. It resided near the bottom of his left set of ribs, "cutting" into one of his grub-marks. Although such a wound was tainted with Bec Noir's betrayal ( _and that stung far worse than he'd ever admit_ ) it still wasn't the "worst" scar.

There were two that were deeper, more noticeable, than the rest. One's that he'd gotten before Sgrub.

He lightly touched the one on his abdomen, directly below his ribs and almost parallel to Jack's. It was strange to have two stab wounds on the same side of his body, though this one was stretched a little with age. The only real difference was that this one cut deeper than Jack's.

He grimaced, looking down and inhaling with a hiss. Cruel laughter rang in his ears, and he remembered a cerulean symbol. He avoided his reflections eyes, deciding he didn't really want to remember that event today. He didn't think he could deal with the phantom pains, the overwhelming _fear_.

He glanced up, catching sight of the other scar, almost worse than the other. His first two fingers ghosted gently across his neck, like his sickle slicing softly through worn fabric.

He dropped his arm suddenly, dropping his eyes as well. He stood there a moment, breathing a little heavily, before stooping to pick up his shirt and shrug it back on.

There was more than one reason he wore a turtleneck anyway.


	5. MOTS: UA: The Softest Shade Of Gray

**A/N: Sooooo…..**

 **Okay, I am almost done with Ascent Part 2, for those who read 'Sacrifice'. Those who don't, I've got an impor** **tant** **announcement**.

 **Since I'm not the most regular updates for any of my fics (I apologize profusely for this) I've found a way to alert you all about updates and such.**

 **Instagram.**

 **Now I know that not everyone has one, and please do not feel pressured to get one. At the moment that is the most easily a** ccessible social media site for **me. If you're interested (there'll be art for my fics, fan art, update info, etc.) it's at STMB_FF (may appear as stmb_ff.)**

 **Anyways, this is an idea I've had quite a while. Kanaya is to auspisticism as Karkat is to Moriallegiance (though he mayn't be as much as her ^u^). I just like the idea that Karkat could be anyone's Morial, potentially.**

 **Well, 'are you ready, let's go!'**

 **EDIT: Seems I've been spelling 'Moirail' as 'Morial'. WHOOPS *awkward sorry-smile*. Thank you to YellowTangerines for notifying me! (And for such a lovely review ^u^ it really made my day, so thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I seem like Hussie to you? I don't think I can ever write quite that epically (Jacques is still my favourite author).**

 _The softest shade of gray_

Calliope had grown lonely.

Awaiting in the darkness for her brother's wrath; unable to talk to anyone for fear that she'd be found, or worse yet, drag them into danger. If someone came of their own accord - and they weren't too bright like a Light or Hope player - then she'd allow a span of time for interaction. For if one found their way here, in this dark, isolated space, then they must be a player worthy of such a hidden place. But no one ever came. None were to find their way there.

Until one did.

And she certainly wasn't expecting a Blood player.

 **LbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLb**

Karkat was lost.

He'd slept, only to awaken in a dream bubble. A-freaking-gain.

On one hand, there was much to learn from the 'dancestors'; Meenah told him all about their fighting strategies (even if she was a bit over dramatic and pun-filled), and even Aranea (who babbled more than a brook after a Spring thaw, to use a Human term) was chalk full of invaluable information.

The rest of them were various annoying things that could only be described with expletives. Like Kankri.

Scratch that.

Especially Kankri.

So to say Karkat wasn't pleased to open his eyes to the dark luminosity of a dream bubble was a complete understatement.

Nevertheless, he dragged himself off of the dark floor (strange that it wasn't the meteor, but that happened at times) and began to wander through the joke-of-the-veil, mentally preparing himself for one of Kankri's outrageously offensive verbal assaults.

It was less than two minutes later that Karkat realized this wasn't the dancestors' dream bubble. At minute three, a brief panic took over, only to be quickly replaced with annoyance. He growled, clenching his fists, then continued to walk through the dark sphere, it's walls gleaming dark like obsidian and tar.

He hoped there was something in the stupid bubble.

 **LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB**

At the other end of the bubble, sitting crossed legged on the ground, and her chin in her hand, Calliope woke up.

It really did get boring after awhile. One could only do so much stuff by themself, especially when under constant threat of imminent death. There was no need for the 'dead' to sleep, but it was a good way to pass time unconsciously. And sleep she did.

That is, until a ripple of disturbance woke her up.

She wasn't a Space player for nothing, after all. And even though she never discovered the power of her class, she still had the instincts of her aspect.

Calliope rose quickly, dusting off her green suit. She glanced to and fro, looking for a place, anyplace to hide. But a voice was already rounding the corner…

Luckily, in a dream bubble, you can bring up anything from memory. Unfortunately, all that came to Calliope's mind was her old juju chest. And a box of whoppers. Man did she miss chocolate.

She dove behind the juju chest, quickly shifting into her Trollsona. She put her hands on the chest, peeking over it awkwardly; She knew none of this would help, but perhaps it would take the newcomer off-guard?

As the voice became distinguishable as male, so the words became coherent. Calliope would have blushed at such language, had her brother not used it so often, and if Cherubs could blush to begin with. But boy, did this guy have her brother beat in the F-bomb-a-thon.

"–awful place! At least -n Kankri's not here; he'd probably start spewing -dawful -t so offensive, that this stupid -ing dream bubble'd begin crying dream ghosts! And then – hey. Who's there?"

From around the corner (strange how "walls" appeared from the infinite darkness of the bubble) came a young troll, about the same age as her. He seemed a bit older, with dark hair that seemed to be getting a little raggedy at the ends, and eyes that were wary, as though of someone who'd been through too much. He wore a turtleneck (a turtleneck!) with a symbol like two comets chasing each other infinitely. It reminded Calliope of the double snakes in her symbol. He was taller than her, but not that tall, and of a thin build (though he looked as though he was a quick, strong fighter). His eyes were gray around the pupil, beginning to fade and getting ready to fill out with his blood color.

She took all of this in with a glance, too shocked to do much else. She blinked rapidly when he waved his hand in front of her (it wa gray! Actually gray!) asking, "Are you okay? I haven't seen any trolls away from the dream bubble before…"

She spoke without thinking. "I'm not a troll, and this is a dream bubble."

He stood up, brow scrunching in half-irritable and half-confusion. "Sorry. I meant my dream bubble. Well, my dancestors dream bubble. Seeing as they're connected with our game…" His eyes narrowed as he dropped off. When he next spoke, it felt like an accusation to Calliope, though it was only his normal semi-anger. "Why are you dressing up like a troll if you're not one?"

Calliope stood, dusting herself off. Her voice was filled with irritation. Her first time meeting an honest-to-goodness troll, and he keeps reminding her of her brother! "Because my true species terrifies most aliens, and I greatly admire the troll species, Sir. Now, what are you doing in my bubble where you have no right to be?" She jabbed an accusatory finger at him.

"Hey, hey; cool it. I just woke up here! I've been trying to get out of this -ing idiotic place for ages! And I'm not some "sir" ," he growled, using mocking finger quotes. "My names Karkat Vantas and I'd leave if I -ing could!"

She crossed her arms. "Finished?"

"No I am not finished! Not only do I get pulled into some weird dream bubble; the only creature I meet is some alien who 'admires' my species for some -ing reason when in fact were the worst gog-damned species to ever -ing exist! And this is on top of all the other -t I deal with!"

It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments, as Karkat tried to gain the oxygen he'd expelled during his rant. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Now I'm done."

She sighed. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Calliope - my Trollsona is Callie Ophee - and this is my dream bubble. I apologize for shouting at you - it's just that no one should be able to find their way here."

Karkat tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Because…" She turned around, crossing her arms. "Because it's none of your buissness!"

He stamped a foot down. "Hey! I thought we 'made up!' "

"Nope!" She turned briefly and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You never apologized!"

"Why you little-" he cut off as when she turned and grinned at him. She had been messing with him!

"High-strung much?" She taunted.

He huffed and turned away from her. "Well excuse me. I think anyone who plays this stupid game has the right to be a little high-strung."

Her expression fell. "You're right; I apologize. Trust me, I really do understand. The game is one of the worst things that can happen."

Karkat whipped around, eyes wide. "You're a player?!"

Calliope smiled sadly. "Yes, but it's along story. If you.. I you have the time to hear it, that is?"

Karkat thought a minute, then shrugged. It's not like he had much else to do; Kanaya ignored him in favor of Rose, Terezi was usually off with Dave and the Mayor, and he hadn't spoken to Gamzee since they shattered diamonds…

He pushed away the depressing thoughts. He may as well hear this Calliope's story. It may even help them. Plus, she didn't raise his blood pressure nearly as much as most people did.

 **LbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLbLb**

Calliope's story was like a surreal version of theirs; a doomed game. But the main difference was, that there was only two players.

Karkat learned that she was the Muse of Space; a very rare position. And her brother was the Lord of Time.

It didn't take him long to figure it out.

"What?! Your brother is-!"

"Shhh! Do you want him to find us?"

"Sorry…"

He learned a bit about the Cherubs; they were born with dual personalities in one body. A benevolent and a malevolent personality. A lime blood, and a candy red blood. Always a male and a female, though each could be either role, depending on which parent won.

(Karkat thought that their form of reproduction was strange, but in comparison he admitted his own species' was strange.)

"So you're a lime blood?" He had asked, shaking a little.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I know what you're thinking; but our species are quite different, even in terms of blood color. The lime bloods in your society did have some strange power, that the highbloods felt threatened by, but as far as I could find out, there was nothing wrong with them. The Condesce - about two before your current one - just one day took a disliking to the class, and ordered for them to be killed off. But it's not as if that caste is gone altogether."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him strangely. "Don't you know? I'm sure your species should have figured it out by now; genetics are a wonderful thing you know."

"What happened to them?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'm getting to that. Genetics are wonderful, because genes can surprise themselves, or even change, to preserve a genetic line. Hey Karkat - what your blood color?"

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Just answer the question, please."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried again, but even after all this time, it was still hard to say it.

Calliope tilted her head, watching him with narrow eyes. "You're a candy-red blood, right?"

He nodded.

Her face relaxed back into a soft expression. "Sometimes a gene will change, repress something, and become something new. But it is still part of what it once was." She said softly.

"What happened to them?" He asked quietly.

"The gene mutated," Calliope breathed.

"Wait," he said, taken aback. "Are you saying…?"

"That the Lime bloods became the Candy-red bloods, or Mutant bloods, as your people say. Yes. Why do you think The Condesce wants you all dead? She knows very well where you come from; your inheritance. Why else would she want you all dead? Tell me, does your caste have any abilities?"

"No."

She shook her head. "Wrong. You do. It's just either suppressed, waiting to awaken, or something new is flowing through your veins. It is simply a matter of finding it. Tell me, how long does a Candy-blood live for?"

He snorted. "As long as no one knows their blood color; what do you -ing think?"

Calliope clicked. "No need to get rude. If a Candy-blood were to be left to live their whole life span, then it'd be about - wait, give me a minute. You guys use sweeps instead of units." She muttered to herself, counting on her hands. She eventually shook her head. "Never mind. It'd be more than the Psiionic caste, that's for sure. It may even be more, since you're the more durable version of the Lime bloods."

He laughed sharply. "Durable? I'm shorter than everyone, my horns are nubby, and I don't even have a proper kill instinct!"

"That's not true," she cut in. "You're smaller, yes, but even I can see you'll grow taller. You're lean, but that means you're quick. And trolls aren't naturally keen to kill one another; not in the beginning!"

"And my horns?"

Her mouth quirked into a small, half-grin.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with nubs."

The conversation changed much from their. Karkat told her about the trolls session, and how it tied in with the kids. (She cut in and mentioned kids of her own; in the sense that she had been monitoring their game before she died. She said that perhaps they were the post-scratch kids that were sought after.) He told her about his aspect and class; the Knight of Blood.

She was quite surprised, and explained to Karkat that neither the Knight class nor the Blood aspect were the type of people who should find her. A Rogue, a Thief, an Heir, Seer, and maybe a Sylph could find her, only if they were of the Void, Space, Life, and maybe Breath aspect. But, she admitted, she's never really taken into consideration the blood aspect. Perhaps because she was a Lime blood and he a Candy-red blood? But that didn't exactly explain how a Knight should be able to find her. Shouldn't he be with his friends, wanting to protect him.

He grudgingly admitted that they didn't seem to need, or want, his "protection." And there was another Knight on their meteor.

She asked him if he was lonely.

He said no, he had plenty of friends.

Because I'm lonely, she continued.

After some silence he finally said, that he had lied; he was lonely. No one spoke with him anymore, and yet ignored him when e passed by or spoke, they were too busy, simply too busy, and he didn't have a morial anymore-

He cut off there, his voice choking up. But he would not cry. He wasn't allowed to then, and he wouldn't let himself now.

Calliope looked at him with genuine concern. "I'm sorry."

And the he broke his own damn promise and began to cry.

 **LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB**

' **C'**

When he first left, he said he would come back, though she didn't believe him. After all, this place was hidden, and at first he had only found it by accident.

So surely, he couldn't return?

But he did; full of anger and venom, that she'd learned by now was mostly a façade. He was angry at himself, not the world. He felt he was the problem. But he wasn't, and she was determined to make him see that.

He didn't cry again, not for a long time. When he first had, she had tried to talk him through it. Not all relationships worked out. And as she got more details, she pointed out that he wasn't getting enough and was giving too much. A relationship needs effort from both sides to work out.

He had asked why she was helping him.

I'm your friend, she had replied.

Oh, he'd countered.

Anyways, as time went on, they swapped more of their stories and about themselves. He let her talk as much as she listened, letting her know that Lord English's creation wasn't her fault. He was always going to exist, and she had no chance of stopping it.

' **A'**

They talked about the kids they had watched, interacted with. Karkat admitted to having a small blackrom crush, but that it had dissipated. She admitted to having Pale feelings for one of them, to the best that a Cherub could feel them, but after realizing they wouldn't be requited, she was happy that they were still friends.

She also thinks her brother had (has?) a blackrom crush on the Crocker girl. They both shuddered at that.

 **'L' 'I'**

He didn't question when, during each visit, she drew a letter in the ground. The dream floor gave way into onyx sand, allowing her finger to trace a letter smoothly each time. He kept them all in mind, knowing that when she was done he'd know why she did it.

 **'B' 'O'**

He eventually told her about Terezi.

About how he cared so much it hurt sometimes.

That he cared for her like a Matesprit, that he hated her with black fury like a Kismesis, that he wanted to ashenly intervene in all of her relationships like a furious Auspistice. Even that he wanted to calm her when she was distressed like a Morial.

She listened, and thought, and told him that he should tell her. Maybe the quadrants weren't right? Or maybe it was possible to want someone as your friend, lover, and enemy?

He muttered maybe it was because he was a freak with too-hot blood that he couldn't even follow simple troll romance.

She had reprimanded him. He cared, and that made him good. He had tried to fight off a small smile, but she called him out, and he shoved her lightly at that.

When they'd calmed, he admitted that he couldn't fix things with Terezi, but then vowed in the same breath to always be there for her no matter what.

Calliope had laughed and called him a 'dork', but a fantastic dork, and he had barred his teeth and called her annoying in a bad imitation of her accent.

' **R'**

On their seventh visit, he'd asked her to show him what she really looked like.

She'd avoided it, because she was afraid. Afraid that he'd be scared of her green, thick skin that was like scales, skull-like head, and eyes that were a burnt out black in 'death.' But he told her that they were friends, and he wouldn't hate her or be scared of her, because he knew her, and that hey, if she could hang out with a mutant like him, then he could handle however her species looked.

So she grabbed her wig in her claws, sliding it off as she shifted back into her true form. She kept looking to the ground, ashamed, until he snorted, "Is that all? The humans are more frightening than that; heck, I thought you were going to look like a Horrorterror with how you went on and on about it."

She looked up, surprised. There was no disgust in his eyes, no fear. They weren't even guarded as they usually were. He was genuinely okay with her kind, even a little…awed?

He took her silence wrong. "I mean, you don't look like a Horrorterror, nor some kind of monster, though I can see why you'd be hesitant, not that I mean…"

"Oh dear," she giggled. "Oh my." She doubled over, laughing harder, until she fell to the ground, rolling around with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

Karkat was mortified almost, at first, but soon couldn't help but let a little huff break free. He clapped his hand over her mouth, trying to stifle it. He couldn't help it though, and soon he was following her, sinking to his knees, shoulders shaking, and still trying to cover his mouth as red-tinged tears streaked down his face from scrunched eyes.

It took a long time for them to calm down; such was relief and sympathy, entwining their friendship.

' **N'**

It was a while before their eighth visit.

And when he did arrive, almost shuffling, and smiling weakly in an attempt to convey that he was just fine, she did the only thing she could think off.

She asked him what was wrong.

And he couldn't not tell her.

His voice cracked and he choked, as tears fell freely. He collapsed and she caught him, as he cried hysterically.

She heard things like "Terezi" and "Gamzee" and "Kismesis" and "out of hand". He cried and sobbed, sputtered and whined because it hurt too much.

She didn't understand much, except that he was worried and hurt for his friends. Because their was a problem and he couldn't interfere. He didn't know how to help.

Calliope didn't know what guided her actions, but her left hand seemed to lift of its own accord. She raised it, and patted him gently, once on the cheek.

"Shh."

(The word felt half-formed.)

He paused, tears still streaking out of his eyes, which were wide open and largely yellow. His mouth hung a little open, a soft 'Oh' tumbled forth.

They were paused like that, two living statues in time. Her hand hovering in the air, dropping towards the ground but high enough to pay him again. He was still breathing heavily, from sobbing, but it was gradually dying down. Something had just changed, and after a moment she had realized what. They both reacted at the same moment.

"Di-did you just shoosh pap me?"

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! That was so forward of me! I-I had no idea that I was going to…!"

He stopped her. "Callie! It's … It's okay. I just wasn't… Expecting it."

They sat in awkward silence; Calliope with her knees drawn up and fiddling with her wig, and Karkat retracting a hand (he'd reached out for her, but decided against it) thinking of what to say.

After a bit, he said quietly, "Why are you still wearing your wig?"

She looked up at him. She was as she truly looked, only with her wig and horns added to the whole ensemble.

"I'm used to wearing my Trollsona around others. Plus, my horns are fabulous, now aren't they?"

He chuckled at that.

And it wasn't like it wasn't true; she just also wasn't comfortable enough being her fully cherub self, even if he was. Old insecurities didn't die over night.

"So," he said at last.

"So," she echoed.

He was about to say something else, but stopped. After a moment, he looked away to his left. "Thanks."

She perked up, clasping her gloved hands tightly. "You're not… Offended?"

He looked back at her, confused. "No. Of course not. Surprised? Hell Yeah. Offended? Absolutely not. I just … Wasn't expecting it. I'm the probably the worst troll to be pale for - scratch that, I am."

She reached out and grabbed his arm gently. "Of course you aren't, Karkat. You have problems, sure, but isn't that what friends are there for? To help you?"

"I guess," he sighed.

She retracted her arm and held it close, embarrassed. "I mean, not that I've ever really had any friends before. Not that I wasn't friendly with the kids, and Roxy was very nice, but never any real frie-"

"Do you want to be Moirails?" He blurted.

He tried not to cringe as she was silent for a moment. Eventual, she found her tongue. "Really?"

He rubbed his arm self-consciously, looking at the ground. "I mean, I'm not the easiest trol to deal with, but you've been helping me lately, and I think I've been helping you. And it just seems…"

"So natural?" She finished. He nodded. It really had, Calliope reflected. Why else had it been so easy to shoosh pap him?

"Karkat." He cringed, waiting for rejection. "I'd be delighted to be your Moirail." He looked up, to be met with her smile. "That is, if you're willing to have a green-skull-creature for a Moirail."

He snorted. "As long as you don't mind listening to a rage-spewing, nub-horned freaking idiot."

She grinned wider, and held out her hand. He smiled back and took it, only to be tugged into her, and feel her arms wrap around him. And of course, he reciprocated.

And that was how a Cherub and a Mutant-blooded troll became one of the strangest pairs Moirails to exist in paradox space.

 **A/N: What the actual hell just happened. This isn't what I had in mind at all. Though I do ship pale GrayUmbra (that's what I'm calling the pale ship for Calliope and Karkat.) This is my longest one shot.**


End file.
